Sarah and Chuck vs High School
by justLaxin
Summary: First fanfic. This is about high school and all our favorite characters from Chuck are in it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic story and with all the stories going around about what happens post-finale and what not, I wanted to take our favorite characters from the most awesome show ever and send them back to high school. Hopefully it's not too bad. So review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, why do I have to go to school?" A 17 year old Sarah Walker asked. "I mean, come on, they just started their second semester and I still have a whole other year of high school."<p>

"Because you need to get enough credits to graduate and don't you want to make friends?" Said Sarah's mom, Emma Walker. "Besides, don't you want to make new friends so you won't be lonely until August?"

"You know I don't get along well with others mom" sighed Sarah "They all think I'm too intimidating and are afraid of me."

"Well with all those knife skills your father taught you, I wouldn't be surprised" laughed Emma.

"Thanks mom, you're supposed to make me feel better, not make fun of me" said Sarah.

Emma then pulled into a parking lot in front of a school "Well here we are, Burbank High School, have a nice first day sweetie and I'll pick you up after." Said Sarah's mom.

"Alright, I have to go to the principal's office right? To get my classes and learn about the school." Asked Sarah

"Yup, well I've gotta go and pick up your sister and take her to pre-school." Said Emma.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Tell Molly I love her and will see her later… Oh and I love you too mom." Sarah said sweetly with a smile.

"Chuck! You are wanted in the principal's office." Said Chuck's teacher Mr. Shaw "I hope you're in trouble!"

"Yes sir." Chuck sighs dejectedly. _Gah, I swear that man hates me than he does the kids that pull pranks on him. _Chuck thinks to himself as he is leaving the gym _I didn't even do anything to him, I just pass the class and even though he sucks as a P.E. teacher I still listen to him any ways._

"Dude why do you put up with that crap he gives you?" Asks Chuck's best friend Morgan. As he hears the conversation, or more of a lecture, with the evil Mr. Shaw

"I don't know, he already hates me, what if I do something and he wants to kill me instead." Responds Chuck as they walk towards the principal's office. "Wait a minute. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in Math class right now?"

"Yeah, but I need my grape soda fix and Mr. Woodcomb, being the health-nut that he is, gets all weird when I drink soda around him so I asked to use the bathroom." Morgan replied.

"But where is your grape soda Morgan?" Chuck asks while trying to contain his laughing.

"Dang it! I knew I was forgetting something!" says Morgan "Chuck what am going to do? You know that this block schedule messes me up and being in a class for 90 minutes really sucks!"

"I don't know Morgan, you only have a half an hour left so don't worry about it." Chuck says trying to cheer up his friend "Anyway I've gotta go to the principal's office, don't want Mr. Graham being angry at me."

"Alright Chuck, I'll see you later." Says Morgan.

Chuck makes it to the principal's office and sees the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. A girl that looks about his age with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Uh, Mr. Graham, what's going on?" asks Chuck.

Sarah walks into the principal's office and sees a man that is in his 40's or 50's. "Uh Mr. Graham? " asks Sarah timidly and continues once she sees him look at her "I'm Sarah Walker, I'm new to this school and I was told to come and meet you."

"Ah yes, Sarah, take a seat I'll be right with you." Mr. Graham then picks up his phone "Daniel, send Mr. Bartowski to my office right away."

Sarah has a confused expression on her face and Graham notices "Don't worry, he is just going to show you around school and you will be taking all the same classes he is."

"Okay, I was wondering what my classes will be?" Asks Sarah

"You will have four classes…" Mr. Graham begins but Sarah cuts him off

"Four? Does that mean I leave early?" Sarah asks with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Haha, no, Burbank High School runs under a block schedule in which you only have 4 classes a day, but the classes are 90 minutes long." Says Mr. Graham

Then Chuck walks in and Sarah looks at him and thinks at how cute he looks, with his curly brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Chuck interrupts her thoughts when he begins to speak "Uh, Mr. Graham, what's going on?"

"Chuck, this is Sarah Walker, you will be showing her around campus and she will be taking all the same classes as you are. I expect you to be on your best behavior Chuck. I know how stubborn you can be." Says Mr. Graham sternly.

"When have I ever done anything bad before Mr. Graham?" Chuck asks with some sarcasm in his voice and a big smile on his face.

_Oh boy, now that is a nice smile _Sarah thinks to herself _oh is Mr. Graham talking again? _

"Hahaha, very funny Chuck, now you two get out of my office so I can go back to work." Says Mr. Graham while trying to be stern but is still laughing.

Chuck and Sarah walk out of the principal's office and are quiet until they are outside again.

"I guess we can start off with introductions I'm Chuck Bartowski." Chuck says with a smile on his face and is holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Sarah Walker." Sarah says while returning the handshake. "I've got a quick question, who was that short lady in the office? She was looking at me like I did something wrong."

"Did she have red hair, up in a bun like a general might?" Sarah nods "That would be Ms. Beckman, she is the eviliest person you will ever meet and she hands out all the punishments at this school. So try not to get into trouble." Chuck says giving her a big smile.

"Will do" Sarah responds with a smile of her own "You know, I think you're the first friend I've had in a while." Sarah says the smile starting to fade away "Unless, you don't want to be friends."

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? So far you seem like a pretty cool girl and I think everyone deserves a friend." Chuck says. _Even one as beautiful as you are _Chuck thinks to himself.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sarah asks as she feels her cheeks heating up.

_Crap did I say that out loud?_ Chuck asks himself "Uh yes I do" He says sheepishly.

"Thank you Chuck, other than my mom that is the nicest thing anybody has said to me." Sarah says with a big smile "And you aren't that bad yourself Chuck"

"Why thank you" Chuck says with a big smile "Okay, be warned, our first class is P.E."

"P.E. is simple Chuck, I stay fit and I exercise often." She responds with a growl.

"I'm sure you do, but it was the teacher I was referring too. Mr. Shaw may be the most handsome teacher around here and all the girls love him, but he has no personality. It's like he is a 2x4 flat and boring. And for some reason the guy hates me."

"Great, another handsome teacher that thinks they are too good for this school. By the way you are describing him Chuck; he might be my least favorite teacher."

"Chuck buddy, I finally got a grape soda… Oh and who is this pretty lady?" Morgan asks as he finishes his run up to Chuck.

"Sarah, this is my best friend Morgan. Morgan, this is Sarah she is new here and I have the great honor of showing her around." Chuck says with a smile while looking at Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you Morgan; maybe the three of us can hang out sometime." Sarah suggests.

Morgan looks like he is about to faint and says his goodbyes and leaves.

"Uh what just happened there Chuck?" Sarah asks clearly confused. "I mean, he was doing fine up until I suggested we could all hang out."

"Morgan isn't the best with girls and he has never really hung out with a girl before." Chuck says.

"Wow, well what about you Chuck? You ever hang out with any girls?" Sarah asks then winking at him.

Chuck begins to mumble nervously "I… Uh… Well you see… I think it was… no that wasn't it…"

"Chuck its okay you don't have to tell me, I was just messing with you." Sarah laughs as she cut him off "Anyway let us go to P.E. and meet the evil Mr. Shaw!"

"Alrighty then, are you prepared to be ridiculed, made fun of, and laughed at?" Chuck asks her while laughing. "I'm joking that won't happen to you… it'll happen to me though!" Chuck says laughing even harder than before and soon Sarah joins that laughing contest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Leave a review and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the encouragement for those of you that reviewed! I wanted to post this yesterday but I had homework to finish up. So here's the next chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck... but i wish i did lol.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Finally Chuck you decide to show up for P.E." Says Mr. Shaw angrily "Now you get to run the track for the rest of class."<p>

"What? But I was showing Sarah around the campus" Chuck responds trying to get out of running "It's her first day here."

"Hmmm, is this Sarah?" Mr. Shaw questions. When they both nod their heads he continues "Well since you missed the first two weeks of this semester I guess you can run with Chuck here until the end of class."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Sarah returns getting slightly annoyed at how this P.E. teacher acts "Me and my mom and sister had to find a place to stay and they said I couldn't start last week because they had to get my records from my last school."

"Don't care, just get out of my sight and run." Mr. Shaw says grimly "And if I catch you walking then I will give you a weeks' worth of detention… Muhaha" Mr. Shaw then walks away to check on the kids in his class. _I love the feeling of having kids hate me, it makes me feel powerful._

Chuck and Sarah begin to run the track and after a few minutes Sarah speaks up "I can see why you hate him so much, he really is evil." Sarah stops realizing that Chuck has stopped running "Chuck are you okay?"

Chuck has stopped with his hands on his knees trying to breathe "Sarah, just go, you don't want to get detention with Mr. Shaw. It's horrible." Chuck finishes and it's getting really hard for him to breathe now.

"Chuck calm down I don't care if I get detention, your safety concerns me more." Sarah says with a shy smile on her face "Now stand up straight and put your hands on your head. Good. Now breathe thru your nose and out your mouth."

"Wow, I'm starting to feel better already. Thank you Sarah."

"No problem Chuck" Sarah says "Now we should probably get back to running before Mr. Shaw catches us."

As soon as Sarah finishes what she was saying they hear Mr. Shaw yell "Chuck, Sarah, detention for both of you. See me after school."

"Damn, too late. Well it looks like Ellie's gonna be mad again, this is my fourth straight week of detention dating back to last semester."

_Is that his girlfriend? That is kinda disappointing_ Sarah thinks to herself _wait, why do I care if he has a girlfriend. I just meet him like an hour a go. But it would be cool if I were his girlfriend._ Sarah shakes that thought out her head "Ellie is your…?"

"Oh she's my sister." Chuck says "Our mom left when I was little and our dad didn't take it too well and then my dad left just before I started high school." Chuck is now sadder than he was a few minutes ago "Ellie has raised me since then and she's now at medical school to become a doctor."

"So you live by yourself?" Sarah asks not sure if she should or not.

"For about a week a month I live by myself, since it's hard for Ellie to make the commute. Sometimes she'll just stay there."

"That must be so lonely." Sarah says with sympathy.

"It's alright; Morgan lives next door so he usually comes over and hangs out on those days."

* * *

><p><strong>After school:<strong>

"So Sarah how did you like your classes?"

"They were fun Chuck, especially since you were in the classes with me. Except Mr. Woodcomb he's too fit to be a math teacher. I'd rather have him than Mr. Shaw as a P.E. teacher." Sarah says while smiling.

"No you don't, he would make us drink these ginseng shakes that he drinks every day. But I doubt he would give us detention."

"Ughh I just remembered that we have detention today." Sarah says her good mood ending.

"Yeah, but I think it's only supposed to be 30 minutes." Chuck says trying to brighten the mood.

"That's good." Sarah says her good mood starting to come back "So, Chuck I was wondering if after detention you wanted to"  
>Sarah gets cut off by a guy walking up to her<p>

"Hey sexy, I noticed you were hanging out with this geek all day and I decided that I could show you a better time than he could."

_Eww, this guy is so gross looking and he smells funny _Sarah thinks to herself disgusted.

"Lester leave Sarah alone, I don't think she wants to be around your stalkerish ways." Chuck says

"Oh Charles, you have no idea how to treat a woman of pure perfection" Lester says in a way that he thinks he knows all the answers to the universe.

"If you know how to treat a woman right, where would you take her on a date Lester?" Sarah asks quirking one eyebrow.

"Uhh I don't know, I've never had a date before." Lester says embarrassed before stalking off to leave school.

"So uh Sarah what were you going to ask me before Lester showed up?" Chuck asks

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school. I called my mom earlier and told I got detention on my first day, I tell you she can be a very intimidating woman."

"Hah I'm sure she is, anyway I would love to hang out but I have to be home by 6 to make dinner for Ellie. She's bringing her boyfriend over and she wants me to meet him."

"Sounds fun, where do you live by the way? My mom can give you a ride home. Unless you drive then it wouldn't matter where I live." Sarah says rambling near the end of her sentence.

"Uh no I don't drive we can only afford one car, but I live in Echo Park."

"What?" Sarah asks

"I said I live in Echo Park, you know when I first met you and throughout the day I thought you would be more attentive to what people are saying" Chuck chuckled.

"No, I heard you I was just in disbelief, because that's where we are staying. In Echo Park."

"Wow, that's awesome Sarah!" Chuck says getting excited.

They decided that it's best to go to detention with Mr. Shaw before he extends their detention…. Or even worse, gives them another week's worth. When they get there Mr. Shaw has them clean the bathrooms and after 30 minutes and cleaning up both the boys and the girls bathroom and they are finally done.

"Alright, you two can go home. I've decided that I won't give you detention the rest of the week. I have places to be and I can't stay and babysit 2 highschoolers while they clean the bathrooms."

"Uh, okay then. See you tomorrow Mr. Shaw." Chuck says and they leave without another word.

"My mom is out front if you are ready to go?" Sarah asks.

"Yup, ready when you are" Chuck responds.

They walk to where Sarah's mom is parked and they go thru the introductions, with Molly passed out in her car seat, and after a few minutes of talking between Sarah and her mom she turns to Chuck and says "So Sarah tells me that you live in Echo Park too. "

"Yes mam Miss Walker-"

"Oh please call me Emma, Chuck"

"Ok, Yes, Emma, it's just me and my sister living there."

"Oh, we are your parents at?"

"They are both somewhere we can't find. My mom took off first, then my dad took off a few years later." Chuck says sadly.

"Oh Chuck I am so sorry about that, well if you ever get lonely over there then you are more than welcome to come and hang out with us." Emma says trying to cheer up Chuck.

"Thank you for the offer Emma." Chuck says with a smile.

Molly then decides to wake up and looks straight at Chuck and screams "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Molly it's okay, this is my friend Chuck. He showed me around school today and he also lives near us too." Sarah says trying to calm down Molly.

"Hi, I'm Chuck" Chuck says sticking his hand out to Molly wanting a hand shake but it never comes, she just folds her arms and glares at him.

"Well duh, Sarah just said that you were Chuck, why did reintroduce yourself. And Sarah? Why is your boyfriend so dumb?"

"Molly!" Emma exclaims.

Sarah blushes and Chuck starts coughing and sits back in his seat.

"Molly apologize for calling Chuck dumb. Right now!" Emma tells her youngest daughter.

"Fine. I am sorry Chuck that I called you dumb."

"Apology accepted Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Sarah meets Lester. Chuck meets Emma and Molly. In the next chapter Chuck has dinner with Ellie and her boyfriend (I bet all of you know who it is). I have a question, I do plan on getting Chuck and Sarah together soon. But, should I have Chuck or Sarah go on a date with somebody else and have them be jealous. Or should I just have them get together and have some tense areas? Let me know by reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and giving me tips, it means a lot. I was going to have this posted later today but I got some inspiration from watching college lacrosse and watching my Kings lose to the Lakers (Darn you Kobe). Kind of odd but hey whatever helps you know? Anyway here's chapter 3. So enjoy.  
>Also I don't own Chuck.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa Bartowski:<strong>_  
>Chuck puts his finishing touches and his world class hamburger helper <em>I guess it's not world class if the only people that eat it are me and Ellie <em>Chuck laughs to himself. Chuck then puts the hamburger helper into the warming draw below the oven to stay warm until his sister and her boyfriend show up. He sits down and is about to pour himself a glass of wine until he realizes that he's only 17 and gets a mountain dew instead. _Jeez it's 6:30, when are they gonna get here_ Chuck thinks to himself. There's a knock at the door and Chuck heads to the door to answer it _finally they're here… wait why would Ellie be knocking, she lives here too._ "Sarah?"

"Hi Chuck. Need a hand?" She says with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa Walker:<br>**_"So Sarah, do you like Chuck?" Emma asks her oldest daughter.

"Uh I guess, like as friends or more?"

"Well as more. Could you see yourself dating him?"

"Oh I think that was one of the first thoughts I had when I first saw him this morning." Sarah replies with a smile, then it goes away "You don't think it's too fast to have these feelings do you?"

"I don't think so, when I met your father he asked me out on the second day we hung out, is that what you kids are calling that these days?" Emma asks with a laugh.

"Yes that's what us kids are calling it. But should I ask him out or do I wait for him to make the first move, be more traditional."

"Go with what your heart says Sarah."

"But what if he rejects me and only wants to be friends, that would be so embarrassing to do that."

"Sometimes it's best if you take a risk. Then you will only be asking what if, for the rest of your life."

"Wow you're right Mom, hey what time is it?" Sarah asks

"Uhh it's 6:30, why?"

"I'm going to go over to Chuck's and see if I can talk to him before his sister and her boyfriend show up."

Sarah then leaves her home but not before hearing a "GOOD LUCK!" from her mom. She smiles thinking about going out with Chuck, but then the nerves set in as she realizes what she's about to do. _Calm down Walker, you can do this._ She thinks to herself. She knocks on the door and hears shuffling until the door opens and sees a slightly happy and slightly confused Chuck standing there.

"Sarah?"

"Hi Chuck. Need a hand?"

"Uh, sure, I just need to finish setting the table."

"Okay, I think I can do that" Sarah says and barges into the apartment.

"Alright, well thanks for the offer" he says with a smile "I made enough food if you want to eat with us?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm sure Ellie wouldn't mind meeting you." Chuck says with a smile.

Then Sarah does something neither of them, she kisses him. It was an awkward kiss because it's a first for both of them. But it's also nice and both of them like it.

"Uh. Sarah? Why did you do that?" Chuck asks after they break apart.

"Wow, okay, that's not the way I wanted to do that." Sarah says mostly to herself.

"Do what Sarah?" Chuck questions.

"Okay, the reason I came over here was to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Sarah asks shyly "Oh and my first kiss was way better than expected"

"It was pretty good" Chuck laughs "and I would love to go on a date with you Sarah. How about tomorrow? We could go to the pier and have some dinner?"

"That sounds really good to me Chuck."

"So what do I introduce you as? Girlfriend? Friend?"

"Let's go with girlfriend Chuck, I've always wanted to have a boyfriend and I want to show you off." She says with a smile.

"Sounds good to me Sarah." He says smiling and gives her a quick kiss before they are interrupted by Ellie walking into the apartment.

"Chuck I'm home! Dinner smells wonderful! Oh, who is this?"

"Ellie this is Sarah. We are sort of going out."

"Sort of Chuck?" Sarah questions

"Well we haven't had a date yet, we just decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend a few minutes ago."

Then Ellie squeals at the top of lungs and dogs everywhere whimpered at the high pitched noise. "I am so proud of you little brother. Your first girlfriend!"

They all hear a throat being cleared and Chuck looks over to see a well-built blonde haired dude, who looks like he was part of a fraternity.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Chuck" the guy says. After the nod from Chuck he continues "I'm Devin Woodcomb, your sister's boyfriend."

"Wait Woodcomb? Your dad is my math teacher!" Chuck says

"Yeah that's my dad"

"Oh boy, do you do all that rock climbing and shark diving stuff your dad does?" Chuck asks

"Yup" Devon says

"Dude you are awesome! I bet the way you floss is awesome. I think I'm gonna call you captain awesome!"

"Awesome bro" He pats Chuck on the back a little too hard for Chuck's liking and begins coughing.

They all have dinner exchanging stories about one another. Ellie and Awesome having wine; while Chuck and Sarah are having mountain dew and diet pepsi.

"Chuck; me and Devon have an announcement to make. Devon is going to be moving in with us!" Ellie says excitedly.

"That's awesome El." Chuck says "I just remembered I left something in my room." Chuck says making a quick exit and confusing everyone in the room, Ellie standing there with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm gonna go check on him" Sarah says also leaving the room.

"Maybe it was too soon for me to move in?" Devon asks Ellie.

"No, no, you are still moving in. He might be a little weirded out because it's the first time in 3 years that we're gonna have somebody else living with us." Ellie says to Devon giving a quick kiss. "Now come on let's do the dishes."

Ellie cleans off the table and begins cleaning everything in sight. Devon just stands there and watches as his girlfriend cleans all the dishes, then cleans the counter, then the sink, and finally she cleans the refrigerator.  
>"Ellie, what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm a Bartowski and this is what Bartowski's do when we are stressed. We clean." Ellie says sternly "Now are you going to help me?"

"But you've cleaned everything already babe." Devon says

"Nope, we are going to clean the living room now."

"So not awesome" Devon mumbles to himself

* * *

><p>"Chuck?" Sarah asks while walking into the room "Is everything okay?"<p>

"Uh? Oh yeah everything's fine, just kind of a shock to me."

Sarah sits down next to him and puts his hand in hers "Everything is going to be fine Chuck."

She gives Chuck a kiss and puts her head on his shoulder. "Yeah I guess you're right Sarah, I guess I overreacted a little. It's just it's always been me and Ellie for a while now. Even when my dad was still here, he locked himself in his room working all day so Ellie was already taking care of me even before my dad left. I guess I just got used to it being me and Ellie that I kinda freaked out when Ellie told me that the Captain was moving in and I left the room…"

"Chuck?" Sarah interrupts him

"Yeah?"

"You're spiraling" Sarah giggles at him.

"Right, you're right sorry." Chuck smiles at her

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. Chuck and Sarah are together, Awesome is in the picture and I just realized that the first three chapters are in the same day lol. Next chapter Chuck and Sarah go on their first date.**


End file.
